


Easy Breathing

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kinktober, Latex, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, at all?, like not really?, not quite porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: two drabbles for kinktober prompts.  super boyfriends being lame together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober days eight and nine! Prompts- latex and asphyxiation.
> 
> "YOU WROTE A SPIDEYPOOL FIC I THOUGHT YOU ONLY WROTE BANDFICS"  
> Sorry?  
> "But Edgar! Are you allowed to post two prompts in one fic? And are you allowed to post them two days early??"  
> I do what I want.

Day Eight- Latex

Peter squinted at the screen of his laptop, face contorting to an expression of disgust.  “God…” he groaned, tugging at his hoodie strings and drawing the hood tight, covering his eyes.  

 

“What’s wrong?” Wade asked, voice coming from somewhere to Peter’s left, and head knocking gently against the side of Peter’s head a moment later.  “Nice ass, Spidey.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Peter complained.  “Why do they keep drawing these?” he asked.  “I don’t even  _ wear _ latex!” 

 

“But you  _ should _ ,” Wade said, rubbing his hand over Peter’s chest.  “Shinyyyyy.” 

 

Peter batted his hand away and closed his laptop with a solid  _ snap _ .  “Stop it,” he said.  “The suit doesn’t need to be any tighter.  Plus, latex?  Ew.  It’d be so sweaty…”

 

“You’re already sweaty,” Wade pointed out, wrapping his arm around Peter’s neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek through the fabric of his hoodie.

 

“Somehow it’d be worse….”

 

“It’d be sexy.”

 

“I hate you,” Peter complained.  Wade tugged his hood down and ruffled Peter’s hair.  

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said.  “Never heard that one before.” 

  
  
  


Day Nine- Asphyxiation

 

Wade ran his hand, ever so gently, over the muscles that made up Peter’s tummy.  He ghosted his hand over the skin there, the skin of his sides and his chest as well, and just admired him.  He was beautiful, slender but strong, so strong.  He could tear Wade to pieces without even trying, and Wade would piece himself back together and come crawling back.  Pete had so much power, so much potential.  All Wade had was enhanced healing powers, and impressive head count, and a beautiful young man tied to his bed. 

 

The funny thing was that Peter could snap the ropes without even trying.  The sexy thing was that he didn’t try.  Wade continued petting him, touching smooth skin with battered fingertips.  Peter was trembling underneath him, nerves jumping wherever Wade touched.

 

“Hey,” Wade whispered.  “Breathe, Petey.  I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

 

Peter took a deep breath and choked out, “I know,” but he didn’t look convinced.  Wade kissed his neck and ran his hand over his stomach again.  

 

“Relax,” he cooed.  Peter closed his eyes. 

 

Wade slid his hand up Peter’s stomach, over his chest and his throat, barely touching that last vulnerable area at all.  He traced his thumb over Peter’s jaw line, and then carefully slipped his hand over Peter’s nose and mouth, applying just the gentlest of pressure.  Peter’s eyes snapped open in an instant.

 

“Relax,” Wade murmured.  “Fifteen seconds, that’s all I ask.  Trust me.” 

 

He watched as Peter’s eyes searched him, scrambling for some sort of explanation, but he didn’t fight it.  He didn’t tear out of the ropes and knock Wade on his ass.  He just stared, wide eyed and holding his breath, until the countdown was over and Wade slowly removed his hand. 

 

Peter gasped in a breath, and Wade kissed his neck.  “The funny thing,” he told Peter.  “You could breathe the entire time.” 

 

He placed his palm over Peter’s mouth and nose like before, applying just enough pressure, but not nearly enough to cut off Peter’s breathing.  Peter took in a shaky breath, and then visibly relaxed.  Wade smiled. 

 

“See?” Wade asked.  He nipped at Peter’s ear lobe.  “You trust me?” 

 

Peter laughed shakily, turning his head to be free of Wade’s hand.  “Yeah,” he murmured.  “I guess I do.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> belated warning: I type all of these at night when I'm damn tired, and most of them on my phone. There is no editing, so any typos are left for the birds. I'm sorry. But not really.


End file.
